


Project

by christarennerston



Series: Elizabeth Hastings [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First OC, General fiction, Intro to OC, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Hastings gets a classified project from her boss that also allows her to head home, but for some reason, when she gets there, she gets a smell of men's cologne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project

**Author's Note:**

> Elizabeth Hastings is my new OC that I can't get out of my head. I know most aren't interested but I thought I'd post it anyway considering I'm happy with it. I just wanted to get them to meet in this and the next thing I work on will be after a few months.

Elizabeth popped her neck as she walked down the sidewalk towards work with a satisfied sigh at the sound. Even though she did it regularly, so much that she didn't have to use her hands anymore, it still felt pleasant after each 'pop.' It was especially fun when it wigged out her coworkers which always gave her a smirk at their cringes.

She proceeded to open the glass door to her job, the heat of the metal handle not bothering her through her fingerless gloves. The air felt nice against her face as she slipped her ten dollar glasses up into her hair. She smiled as she walked passed coworkers even though she didn’t know half of them; Liza figured it was always better to be polite in case it came down to said woman needing an alibi.

"Ms. Hastings, can I see you in my office, please," her boss of three years asked from his desk.

'What did I do this time," Elizabeth automatically thought to herself, already fearing the worse. "Yes, sir?" She felt so timid when it came to her boss as she was always afraid she might have doen something wrong. 

Brown eyes looked over oval-shaped glasses as he looked at her, gesturing for the woman to take a seat. "We have something that came in today that is of very big proportions; I figured, since you're one of the few without a record that has been with us for a bit, that you might want it. I have a file here," he told Liza as his almost chocolate hand reached into his desk and pulled out a manila folder, "that needs to be done quickly but efficiently, something you can't speak to anyone about, do you understand?"

Elizabeth nodded, her curiosity rising as her blue eyes stared at the plain folder. She didn't know what it could be or who it belonged to, but she was definitely interested. Her hand itched just to touch the thing, but she knew she shouldn't seem too eager. "Is everything in there," Elizabeth asked as she kept her eyes on his desk.

"Yes, but remember that this has to be kept quiet; you're even going to be able to head back home so you can fix this up in solitude. It needs to be back here no later than Friday." The boss pushed the folder towards her, his eyes never leaving the girl in front of him. He didn't even know what was in the folder and it took all he could do not to take the job himself.

"Yes, sir." Elizabeth picked up the folder with shaky hands before stuffing it into the bag she didn't get a chance to put down. She began to leave his office when she turned back towards her boss asking, "I'm going to get paid even if I'm not here, correct?"

"I'll make sure you're paid if you bring that in on time, I don't want you paid unless I know you're doing your job." 

Elizabeth nodded before heading out the same way she came in; her slender hands clutching on to her bag for dear life until she was able to make it home. All along the way she couldn't help but wonder what was so important in the folder. Was it really that secretive or was her boss just tricking her? 

As she opened the door to her two bedroom apartment, she smelled a scent she wasn't familiar with, a male cologne. Liza gripped her handbag tighter in one hand as she used her other to close the door quietly. The brunette didn't live with a man and her father definitely didn't smell like that; as she walked as silently as possible, there was the intruder just sitting on her couch flipping through the channels.

Elizabeth was confused, but that didn't stop her from trying to reach her cell from her bag. She hoped that the messenger bag and its contents would be quiet enough not to alarm the guy, but as usual, that thought went down the drain.

"I wouldn't do that," the man told her in the almost silent home. He stood and faced her, his blue eyes capturing every move Elizabeth made. "I'm not here to hurt you."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, holding her cell in her hand even against his threat. "Everyone says that and then there's a knife to the girl's throat and questioning involved. As much as I enjoy a little bondage, I don't enjoy torture."

The guy furrowed his brow at the woman that stood before him, not exactly sure what she was going on about. "Thanks for the tip, but I'm here on behalf of that folder in your purse. I wanted to make sure it, as well as you, got here safely."

"Dude, whoever you are, one, this is a messenger bag; not a purse and two, you could have knocked instead of showing up inside my place to freak me out." She didn't really believe the guy in front of her, who in their right mind would? "I made it home, with the file, safe and sound. You can go now and creep someone else. If you're looking for candidates there's a guy a couple of floors down that's a problem." 

"I'm Agent Barton, but you can call me Hawk." Barton still wasn't quite sure of the female in front of him, but he wasn't sure if it was a 'good' unsure or a 'bad' one. "And to your earlier comment, if I wanted you dead then you would be."

Elizabeth glared at Barton as he headed for the door, her eyes never leaving his body, especially that ass in those jeans. "I've heard that line before as well. You can sneak in a girl's home but you can't come up with your own comments?"

She heard a slight chuckle leave the guy as he threw his head back slightly. "I'll keep that in mind; I'll be back here Friday to pick up that folder."

Slapping the folder down on her computer table, Elizabeth eyed the normal object and with a sigh, she opened the folder. "Seriously? They want me to design posters for each of the members of Avengers? That's it?" So much for it being an interesting job.


End file.
